dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Teresa Gallagher
|birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. |nationality = American-British |occupation = Actress Voice Actress Singer |areas_active = 1988-present |status = Active |active = London }}Teresa Gallagher (born on April 23, 1971) is an American-born British actress, voice actress and singer. Biography Born in New York City to English parents, Gallagher began her singing career in Britain with the National Youth Jazz Orchestra and went on to become a professional actress performing leading roles in plays and musicals across the country. During her time of acting, Gallagher is known for her role as Ellen Smith in The Bill, for her appearances on radio in No Commitments, Salem's Lot, and Memorials to the Missing. She also voiced Karla the zebra in both the UK and US versions of Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies. Further appearances include the voices of Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Naughty (Season 2), and Little Miss Whoops in the UK version of The Mr. Men Show, Sarah in Footballers' Wives, and also Alison Canning in Casualty. Additionally, Gallagher was known for her work presenting the BBC show Playdays. Gallagher has also provided the voices of some of the letters in CBeebies' Alphablocks, and in the popular Cbeebies animated series The Octonauts as Dashi Dog the photographer, and the voices of Nicole Watterson, Penny Fitzgerald, Teri, and Margaret Robinson in the Cartoon Network show The Amazing World of Gumball, in which she does an American accent. Gallagher does the voice of Mater's Computer in Cars 2. She also voiced KT in The Pinky and Perky Show, Egbert the Badger and Gilda the Pigeon in Poppy Cat, Lapitch in the English version of the 2000 television series of Lapitch the Little Shoemaker, Noddy in the 2009 version of Noddy in Toyland, Dennis's mother and several characters in the 2009 version of Dennis the Menace, Pip in Pip Ahoy!, Lottie's mother and several characters in Frankenstein's Cat, Foofa in the UK dubbed version of Yo Gabba Gabba!, Gerald and several characters in Fleabag Monkeyface, Mrs. Piecrust in Mike the Knight, Hugo in What's the Big Idea (CBeebies), both Gaspard and Lisa's mothers, Lisa's little sister Lila and Gaspard's grandmother Mathilde in Gaspard and Lisa, Lucy Selby in Postman Pat: The Movie, Driver Dottie in Engie Benjy, Miss Ladybird, Bobee, and Millice Ant in The Hive, Darzi in The Jungle Book, Hermoine in Sherlock Yack, Jessica in Dude, That's My Ghost!, Zak and Zou's mother in Zou, Adoraball, Pam, Manageball and several characters in The Likeaballs, many of Squiglet's female drawn characters in Get Squiggling, the human boy and girl Will and Holly and Big Bear's nephew Baby Bear in Everything's Rosie and Emily (UK), Mavis (UK/US), Annie & Clarabel (UK/US) and several other characters alike on Thomas & Friends. She has also done redubs for several anime films such as Laughing Target, X, Bounty Dog, Demon City Shinjuku, and Cyber City Oedo 808 and later returned to do voice acting for anime with the English dubbed version of the TV series Ronja, the Robber's Daughter. She has also done various voice-over work for video games, commercials, radio plays, BBC radio dramas, and audiobooks such as several new Meg Cabot books and the 2007 audiobook adaptation of Charles Dickens's famous novel Bleak House which became The Times audio book of the year. A member of the BBC Radio Drama Company she has read Radio 4's Book of the Week and Book at Bedtime. Gallagher is also the lead singer of a musical band called Arcelia which has been performed in various London pubs, as well as supporting several other UK-based bands. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (2007-2015) - Foofa (UK Dub) *''Thieves of the Wood'' (2018) - Magda De Wispelaere, Heks Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Thomas & Friends'' (1984-2017) - Emily, Rosie (Seasons 13-16), Belle, Mavis, Annie & Clarabel, Judy, Lady Hatt, Stephen Hatt (Seasons 14-on), Bridget Hatt, The Duchess of Boxford (UK Dub) **Belle, Mavis (Seasons 17-on), Annie & Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt (Seasons 19-on), Bridget Hatt (Seasons 19-on) (US Dub) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998-2005) - Ms. Bellum, Ms. Keane, Princess Morbucks (UK Dub) *''The Mr. Men Show'' (2008-2009) - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Naughty (eps. 53-104), Little Miss Whoops (UK Dub) Animated Films *''Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails'' (2009) - Emily, Mavis, The Duchess of Boxford (UK Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue'' (2010) - Emily (UK Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels'' (2011) - Emily, Belle, Mavis (UK Dub) **Belle (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery'' (2012) - Emily, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel (UK Dub) **Annie, Clarabel (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway'' (2013) - Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel (UK Dub) **Belle, Annie, Clarabel (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave'' (2014) - Emily, Annie, Clarabel (UK Dub) **Annie, Clarabel (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins'' (2015) - Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Ginger-haired Child, Schoolboy (UK/US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure'' (2015) - Emily, Daisy, Annie, Clarabel (UK Dub) **Daisy, Annie, Clarabel (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: The Great Race'' (2016) - Emily, Belle, Marion, Daisy, Annie, Clarabel, Frieda, Gina (UK Dub) **Belle, Marion, Daisy, Annie, Clarabel, Frieda, Gina (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor'' (2017) - Emily (UK Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Big World, Big Adventures'' (2018) - Emily, Natalie, Marion, Annie, Clarabel (UK Dub) **Natalie, Marion, Annie, Clarabel (US Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Ronja, the Robber's Daughter'' (2014-2015) - Ronja OVAs & Specials *''Cyber City Oedo 808'' (1990-1991) - Remi Masuda (ep. 3) Anime Films *''Mary & the Witch's Flower'' (2017) - Red-Haired Witch External Links *Teresa Gallagher at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Teresa Gallagher on the Internet Movie Database Category:American Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:United Kingdom-Based Voice Actors Category:Singers Category:Voice Actors for Manga Entertainment